Love Confession: OptimusXTrojan
by Skrillexia
Summary: It was like love at first sight when Trojan first saw him, at first he shrugged it off, but as time went on the feelings for Optimus became stronger than ever.


**Author's note**: Here's a re-write of this story, enjoy! =D

Trojan belongs to me.

Set a year before '**Prime Time**'.

"**Hello**" Cybertronian talking.

Trojan was sat on his berth in his quarters trying to read his datapad, but he couldn't focus on it as he kept on thinking about a certain mech. Every time he saw him, his Spark fluttered. When he first made optic contact with the mech it was like love at first sight, at first he shrugged it off. But now the feelings for Optimus were stronger than ever, he sighed as he put his datapad on his bedside table. Then there was a knock at his door "**Come in!**" he called.

The door opened and his older son walked in "**Hey Sire**" he greeted and got on the berth, he sat against the headboard like him and smiled.

The dark blue mech smiled "**Hey 'Hide**" he replied and put an arm round him.

Ironhide snuggled up to him and purred a little "**You ok?**" he asked softly, he had noticed his Sire had been acting strange lately and was wondering what was wrong.

Trojan sighed a little and nodded "**Yeah I'm ok**" he replied quietly.

'Hide put a hand on his Sire's "**Sire you've been acting strange lately, it's not like you**" he replied softly "**is something wrong?**"

The dark blue mech sighed "**Nothing's wrong with me physically, I just...it's...I've not...felt this way in a long time 'Hide**" he replied finally getting his thoughts into words "**last time was when I met your Carrier**"

Ironhide caught on and smiled "**Aw you're in love?**" he asked.

Trojan smiled a little and nodded "**Yeah...but it's not a femme, it's a mech**" he replied quietly.

"**That's ok, you had an interest in both mechs and femmes right?**" 'Hide asked softly.

The dark blue mech nodded "**I did yeah, but since I broke up with your Carrier I became more interested in mechs**" he replied "**what about you?**"

"**Well I was always interested in both mechs and femmes, and as you know I was with Chromia before she was killed in a battle**" Ironhide replied.

"**I'm sorry about Chromia**" Trojan said softly.

"**It's ok, she would want me to find happiness again**" 'Hide replied softly "**and I have, with Ratch**"

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded.

"**But enough about me, this is about you and your feelings for this mech**" Ironhide said softly "**when did they start?**"

Trojan thought a moment "**When I first saw him, it was like...love at first sight?**" he asked guessing the human phrase.

'Hide nodded "**Yeah that's right**" he replied "**now what do you like about this mech?**"

"**Oh Primus where to start...well, he's strong, handsome, charming, he's got this calming vibe to him that no one seems to have**" the dark blue mech replied "**umm, he has an amazing voice, powerful but soothing**"

Ironhide knew straight away who his Sire had fallen in love with and smiled "**You're in love with Optimus?**" he asked.

Trojan blushed and nodded "**Yeah, but he won't be interested in me**" he replied quietly.

"**Why?**" 'Hide asked softly.

"'**Hide Optimus is a **_**Prime**_**, and I'm a Sire so I can't give birth to Prime-worthy Sparklings**" the dark blue mech replied quietly.

"**Sire Optimus may be a Prime, but he treats everyone equally**" Ironhide replied softly "**I've known him since we were younglings, look under his title to see the person underneath, that's what you told me**"

Trojan smiled slightly.

"**And another thing, Optimus is a Carrier**" 'Hide said with a smile.

The dark blue mech was surprised "**Is he?**" he asked.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**Look Optimus won't be worried about giving birth to a Prime-worthy Sparkling, all he'll care about his starting a family with the one he loves**" he replied softly.

Trojan smiled.

"**Besides if Optimus cared more about his title, why did he become friends with me?**" 'Hide asked with a smile.

The dark blue mech hadn't thought about that, his son was a regular mech raised with his brother by him in one of the roughest cities on Cybertron. And Optimus had looked past that fact and they became best friends "**I didn't think of it like that**" he replied.

"**Well then, if Optimus made friends with me then I'm sure he'll want you as his Bondmate**" Ironhide replied softly.

Trojan smiled "**Yeah**" he replied "**but I don't know if he feels the same way**"

"**You won't know unless you go and talk to him**" 'Hide said softly "**I mean I was in the same situation as you, just talk and next thing you know you'll be kissing**"

The dark blue mech sighed "**Alright**" he replied and smiled slightly "**I'll go and talk to him**"

Ironhide smiled and gave him a hug.

Trojan smiled and hugged him back, he gently rubbed his back.

'Hide purred "**Go talk to Optimus**" he said softly "**you deserve a Bondmate**"

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded "**Ok**" he replied softly "**thanks son**"

"**No worries**" Ironhide replied with a smile and they both got up "**Optimus is in his office**" he patted his Sire on the back "**now go**"

Trojan smiled and took a deep breath "**Wish me luck**" he said and they walked out his quarters.

'Hide smiled and walked down the hallway.

The dark blue mech watched him walk into the main part of the base and Kratos hug his leg, he smiled a little and walked up to Optimus' office. When he arrived he took a deep breath "_Ok Trojan you can do this_" he thought and straightened up, he knocked the door.

Optimus looked up from the datapad he was reading "**Come in!**" he called.

Trojan took a deep breath and walked in "**Hey Optimus**" he greeted and blushed a little.

The Prime's Spark fluttered but he smiled "**Hello Trojan**" he replied and put his datapad on his desk, a small blush was on his cheek plates.

The dark blue mech shifted a little on his feet and walked over, he sat down on Optimus' desk "**So um...how are things?**" he asked with a shy smile.

The Prime thought Trojan's shy smile was cute "**Things are good**" he replied with a smile "**what about with you? You must be happy to be a grandfather**"

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded "**I am**" he replied "**Kratos is an adorable mech and just like his Carrier**"

Optimus smiled and nodded "**How old is Kratos?**" he asked.

"**He's four months old**" Trojan replied with a smile.

The Prime smiled and nodded as silence passed over both of them, they had both ran out of things to talk about.

Trojan glanced at Optimus and his optics looked his strong body over, his Spark fluttered in his chest.

The Prime glanced at the dark blue mech's strong body and his Spark fluttered in his chest, before he realised it they were looking each other in the optics and both of their Sparks fluttered more. It was like they were calling out to each other, begging for a bond.

Before Trojan realised it, he was holding Optimus' hands and blushed.

The Prime looked down at their entwined fingers and blushed, he looked up at the dark blue mech again and his mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

Trojan's mouth opened to say what he wanted to say, but nothing came out. He gulped a little and they looked into each other's optics again, before they knew it they had moved closer to each other, their noses almost touching. They looked each other in the optics again and their lip plates brushed together, then they shared a soft kiss. Both their Sparks fluttered as they both kissed, it was like nothing else mattered right now. When they ended their kiss they looked each other in the optics and smiled "**I love you**" they whispered in unison before they kissed again.

When they ended their kiss Optimus asked the ultimate question "**Trojan...will you be my Bondmate?**"

The dark blue mech smiled "**Course I will Optimus**" he replied softly.

The Prime smiled and gently tugged his future Bondmate into his lap.

Trojan chuckled a little "**You don't want to bond in your quarters?**" he asked.

"**I can't wait**" Optimus replied with a smile.

The dark blue mech smiled and looked down at his chest plates.

The Prime heard a hiss and the familiar clicking of a Cybertronian's chest plates opening, he optics widened a little when he saw Trojan's red beating Spark "**A red Spark**" he said softly "**that's rare**"

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded "**It is**" he replied softly "**and it's all yours**"

Optimus smiled softly and looked down at his own chest plates, a hiss was heard and the clicking of his chest plates opening.

Trojan smiled softly when he saw his Bondmate's icy blue beating Spark "**A strong spark**" he said softly.

"**And it's all yours**" the Prime replied softly "**are you ready?**"

The dark blue mech smiled and nodded "**I'm ready**" he replied softly and shuffled closer, he put his arms round his future 'Mate's neck.

Optimus smiled and put his arms round his future Bondmate's midsection, he gently tugged him closer and their Sparks touched. A lifelong bond started to form between them, Trojan started to feel whole once again after his break-up with his previous Bondmate and smiled.

The Prime smiled as well, he already knew his 'Mate had a previous Bondmate and was fine with that. He was glad that he could make him whole again.

After a minute the two Bondmates shouted out as they overloaded, when they came back online they both had a lifelong Spark bond "**Thanks so much Optimus**" Trojan said softly "**I feel whole again**" he closed his chest plates.

Optimus smiled and closed his chest plates "**You're welcome**" he replied softly "**I'm happy that I've made you feel whole again, like I feel whole**"

The dark blue mech smiled and they shared another passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
